My Little Girls All Grown Up
by Gobby-Cow9600
Summary: Emma gets a boyfriend lets see how Ross feels about the situation - First fanfic so please read R&R but i dont mind if you leave helpful comments :
1. Day 1

**A/N – **this is my very first fanfic so go easy on me please. I would like it if you would read and review so i can make it better if it is crap! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget R&R!!

O/C: Andy Emma's Boyfriend

My Little Girls All Grown Up!

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad "Emma shouted as she closed the door to the apartment.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?"Rachel asked

"How was my day? How was my day? MY DAY WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!!"Emma screeched!

"Good, I'm sure your dad will be pleased to hear that you're finally interested in school."

"It's not school I'm enjoying!"

"What!?!?!" Rachel asked, Confused

"Well promise you won't tell dad, but someone asked me out today!"

"Oh My God Emma that is bloody fantastic! What did you say?"

".......YES!"

--------------**Later that evening**----------------

"Hey dad how was work?"

"Good, actually we found that the-"

"DAD!"

"Yes?"

"You should know me by now; I'm not interested in Dinosaurs!"

"Well why did you ask about my day then?"

"Because I want to tell you something!"

Emma glared over at her Mom and she got a nod to say 'Go for it'

"You know i am 15 and everything?"

"Yeah...?" Ross said with concerned look

"Well ........ I have got a Boyfriend, He's called Andy........."

"....................."

"Dad?"

"Ross , sweetheart..."

"mamymamgy"

"What?"

"A BOYFRIEND!!?!?!"

"yeah..."

"Thats.....Great......Darling" Ross said with a shake in his voice

"Sweetheart are you ok?"

"_**Yes im fine" **_Ross answered with a unusually high voice

"you don't sound it"

"WELL IM FINE !! I'LL SEE YOU TOMMORROW IM OFF TO BED !!!"

"That went well then didn't it" Sighed Emma

"Dont worry about it sweetie your dad will come round to the idea that his little girl is all grown up"

"I suppose, see you tomorrow i m going to hit the sack"

"ok baby girl love you night night "

**-------------LaterThatNightInEmma'sRoom-----------**

Emma Laid awake in her bed, Unable to sleep.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in"

Ross walked in and sat on Emma's bed

"Baby Girl.....I have thought about this situation with you having a boyfriend and i have choosen to accept the fact that you are growing up so fast that i want to meet this 'Andy'"

"Really !!"

"Yes but ... Dont do anything i wouldn't do ...."

"DAD im 15 !!"

"I know i know .... BUT remember that"

"Good Night Dad !!"

"Night Night baby Girl"

"Night Night daddy"

Emma laid on her bed thinking to herself when she suddenly got a text

*Bleep Bleep*

'Luv u babe'

It was from Andy

'Luv u 2 babe - gt it srted wth mi dada'

'gld 2 hear tht baby'

'nite nite luv u lods'

Nite nite bbz'

Emma OPV

I had just sent that text to Andy when i heard my mum and dad in the room next door going –

Oohh Ross Ross Harder come on i know you can do better then that!

"Yess Mama"

Then a load of giggles...

I then thought to myself .... he said to me don't do anything he wouldn't do ...... But he did it sooo......whats stopping me ????

Dont forget its my first story so please R&R


	2. Day 2

O/C – Andy Emma's boyfriend and Zoe Emma's best mate

The Embarrassment

"Emma get your lazy bum outta bed – NOW!!" Ross shouted into Emma's room

"Ok Ok don't have a hissy fit!"

"Emma!" Ross gave her a disgusted face

"Sorry...."

Emma went into the living room, Picked up her school bag and grabbed the toast off the table and scooted out the door.

"Em......."He got cut off by the slam of the door

Emma ran down the stairs to her apartment out the front door and ran all the way to school.

"Hey Emm..." Zoe started to say but stopped as she saw Emma

"What?"

Zoe grabbed hold of Emma's wrist and pulled her into a corner

"You're in your pyjamas!" Zoe whispered

"No I'm not!"

"Look at yourself – you are definitely in your pyjamas"

"Crap!" "What am i going to do?"

"I don't know"

Just as Zoe had finished that sentence Andy walked up behind her

"Can i steal my girlfriend away for a minute or two?" Andy asked

"We're in a bit of a situation at the minute actually Andy" Zoe pointed out

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Can i?"

"Erm.."Looks at Zoe pleadingly

"ooh i suppose"

"Yey" Emma jumped up and down in excitement

"So babe how's you?"

"Good thanks babe i need to ask you something actually"

"Shoot!"

"Well my dad sort of ... wants you to come to tea tonight"

"Yeah of course babe anything for you"

"Thanks"

Andy leans in to kiss Emma....

"Wow what you doing their big guy?"

"I was going to kiss you baby"

"ooh...."

He leans in to kiss her again but she turns it into a lips to cheek.

Everyone starts laughing .

"What are they laughing at?"

"Me"

"Why"

"Coz you turned it into a lips to cheek kiss"

"Sorry but I'm just not ready to have my first kiss yet"

"ooh thats ok baby if you would have told me before then i wouldn't have done that – sorry"

"Its okaii"

"psst Emma over here" Zoe whispered

"What"

"I found you some clothes"

"Wow thanks Zoe you are the bestest I LOVE YOU "

"Love....You...Too?"

"ByeBye going to 1st period with Andy"

--------------AtHomeWithAndy,Ross,RachelAndEmma---------------------

"So Andy how old are you?"

"16"

"Hmmmm Nice age"

"Err Thanks..."

"Andy what job do you hopefully want to get when you leave school?" Rachel asked her daughters boyfriend

"Well i was thinking about going to college and University to get a qualification in biology"

"Yes Andy has got straight A's in science" Emma said sticking uo for her boyfriend

"Wow thats good int it Ross"

"huh – Yeah course" Ross answered his wife glumly

"Andy have you finished?"

"Yes Mrs Geller... It was very _very_ nice"

"Well thank you oh and you can call me Rachel"

Andy smiled at Rachel as he helped clear the table

"Well thanks for the dinner Mr and Mrs Gellar it was truly lovely but i think i should get going home now "

"Yes its been a pleasure meeting you Andy"

"Yeah...Yeah it was a pleasure"

"Bye Bye Thank you for the lovely meal"

"Its ok it was a pleasure giving you it hahah"

"Bye Bye babe i'll meet you tomorrow at the park – love you"

Andy walked out the apartment.

"So what do you think?"Emma asked slightly excited

"He's a splendid young man don't you think so Ross?"

"Yeah...truly splendid"

"Ross you have been nothing but a old grouch since you found out Emma was dating, you need to just get over it – You hear me?" Rachel yelled at Ross

"I hear you" Ross answered his raging wife in a tiny little whisper

"Good now you go to bed dear while we tidy up in here"

"ok Night night"

So what do you think to the new chapter – don't forget to press that little green button and type a review 


End file.
